Photobook Of Our Story :: Yewon :: drabble
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Choi Siwon dapet kado apa di hari ultahnya?


Tittle : Photobook Of Our Story

Cast : Yewon

Genre : fluffy

Summary : Choi Siwon mendapat sebuat paket di hari ulang tahunnya, kira-kira apa ya isinya?

a.n : ff ku jaman dahulu yang baru aku pungut dari tong sampah.. moga ja layak dikonsumsi.

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff POV jadi harap maklum kalau agag aneh, dan semoga dapat dimengerti maksud dan tujuan dari ff ini.. #halah

a.n.2 : Warna hijau untuk tulisan yang ada dalam _photobook. _Warna biru untuk ucapan-ucapan Yesung dalam ingatan Siwon.

Happy Reading ^^

All is Siwon POV

Selamat pagi dunia..

Selamat pagi _my sweetheart_..

Pagi yang cerah bukan? Seharusnya aku bisa menghabiskan hari ini dengan _my sweerheart_, tapi sayangnya dia ada di tempat yang jauh. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, dia bukannya meninggal, dia hanya sedang mengejar impiannya di belahan bumi yang lain, New York. Apa tidak bisa dia meluangkan sedikit waktunya? Aku ini kekasihnya dan hari ini ulang tahunku tapi dia malah lebih memilih untuk tetap di negara asing itu. Huhff.. kekanakan memang, tapi sungguh, aku ingin dia di sini sekarang..

'_tok tok tok'_

Siapa pagi-pagi begini mengetuk kamarku? "Siapa?" seruku.

"Tuan muda, ada paket untuk Anda," jawab suara seorang laki-laki yang ku kenal sebagai _buttler_ di rumahku.

Tunggu. Apa dia bilang tadi? Paket? Untukku? Dari siapa? Dari pada penasaran aku langsung beranjak dari ranjang king size ku menuju pintu kamar. "Hyung, dimana paketku?" tanyaku penasaran pada Leeteuk hyung, _buttler_ ku.

"Anda terlalu bersemangat tuan muda," kekeh Teukkie hyung yg membuatku kesal.

"Cepat berikan padaku, hyung" titahku. Teukkie hyung akhirnya menyerahkan sebuah paket kecil padaku. Kekeke ... tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirku saat melihat corak dari bungkus paket yang ku terima... kura-kura ... siapa lagi yang akan mengirimiku paket dengan corak kura-kura sebagai pembungkusnya kalau bukan orang yang sangat aku rindukan, _my sweetheart_.

Aku tidak suka menebak-nebak apa yang dia kirimkan padaku, jadi langsung saja aku buka paket dari kekasihku, Yesung. _Photobook_? Apa ini..? Yesung mengirimi ku _photobook_? Apa ya isinya?

_Lembar 1 :_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEETHAERT.._

_I SENT YOU A PHOTOBOOK, HOPE YOU LIKE IT.._

_IT WILL SEND YOU TO MEET ME_

_YOU HAVE TO SEE PAGE BY PAGE TO CAN FIND ME.._

_I`M WAITING FOR YOU.._

_YOUR SWEETHEART _

Sejak kapan kekasihku yang manis itu memepelajari hal-hal seperti ini? Apa ini yang dia dapat dari belajar di luar negeri? Ckckckc.. Tunggu. Apa tadi? _'find me' _? Apa dia ada di sini? Di Korea?

Dan _photobook_ ini yang akan mengantarku bertemu dengannya?

Baiklah aku akan melihat apa isi dari benda ini..

_Lembar 2 :_

Bangku sekolah? Apa maksudnya?

_Lembar 3 :_

_Apa dia ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat itu aku hanyalah siswa pindahan dan sejak saat itu kita duduk bersebelahan._

Kekeke.., aku ingat.. tempat ini lah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya..

"_Good Morning, Guys. I`m Jong Woon Kim, tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Yesung. Aku pindahan dari New York,"_

Begitu manis dan _cute_, itu lah kesan pertama yang aku lihat dari seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"_Sorry, are you mind jika aku duduk di sebelahmu? Ku lihat hanya tempat mu yang kosong,"_

Aku tidak ingat kebaikan apa yang aku buat hingga Tuhan mengirim seorang malaikat yang manis dan _cute_ ini untuk duduk di sebelahku. Aku menggeser sedikit kursi yang aku duduki hingga dia dapat duduk di sebelahku. Dan hari itu lah kisah kami di mulai. Ku buka kembali lembar ke tiga dari _photobook_ dari kekasihku yang manis itu.

_Lembar 4 :_

Tas?

_Lembar 5 :_

_Terima kasih untuk waktu itu. Karena memeluk tasmu aku jadi bisa tidur. Dia tahu? Saat itu aku benar-benar sedang mengantuk._

Kekekeke.. kekasih ku itu walaupun tampangnya manis, tapi dia sering sekali tidur di kelas saat jam kosong atau istirahat. Selalu saja banyaknya kegiatan yang harus dia lakukan sebagai alasan agar dia bisa tidur walau hanya beberapa menit di kelas. Ckckckck..

"_Siwon-ah, may I borrow your bag? hari ini guru tidak ada dan kita jadi harus membaca buku-buku ini. Itu membuat ku bosan dan mengantuk. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memeluk sesuatu. Biasa nya aku akan memeluk boneka kura-kura ku. Jadi boleh aku pinjam tas mu,? you know mine is smaller than yours,."_

Asal dia tahu saja, saat itu ingin sekali aku melahapnya. Betapa menggemaskannya dia saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mana mungkin aku tidak meminjamkan tas ku jika dia yang meminjamnya. Namun, tahukah dia, aku iri dengan tas ku sendiri. Jika bisa dia ingin berubah menjadi tas ku saat dia mulai memeluknya hingga dia tertidur di kelas. Dan saat itu, aku melihat sisinya yang begitu damai, _cute_ dan manis saat dia tidur. Terlihat sangat polos.

_Lembar 6:_

Pohon _maple_? Bukan kah ini simbol musim gugur?

_Lembar 7 :_

_You have to guess what would I say. And you'll be find me. See you Siwonnie._

Apa maksudnya? Aku harus menebak sendiri? Pohon _maple_.. _maple_.. _maple_..

Aku ingat. Dia pernah bilang bahwa saat musim gugur dia suka sekali duduk di bawah pohon _maple_. Aku pernah bertanya pada nya kenapa dia suka sekali duduk di bawah pohon _maple_, dan apa jawabanmu?

"_I don`t know. Yang aku tahu aku suka saat angin musim gugur menerpa daun-daun maple hingga membuat mereka berguguran dan beterbangan. Aku merasa sangat tenang saat itu terjadi"_

Tapi ini kan bukan musim gugur. Lalu apa maksudnya dengan gambar pohon _maple_ di musim gugur? Ayo Choi Siwon, ingat-ingatlah tentang pohon _maple_ dan Yesung.

"_Tapi, aku juga suka merayakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan di bawah pohon maple. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin merayakan hari spesial bersamamu di bawah pohon maple,"_

Merayakan hari spesial. Ulang tahunku? Benar. Dia pasti berada di belakang sekolah. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Dua puluh menit sudah perjalananku dari rumah ke sekolahku saat SMA. Apa dia ada di sini? Lebih baik aku cepat ke belakang sekolah. Dia pasti duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ yang ada di sekolah.

Itu pasti dia. Namja mungil dengan rambut _blonde_-nya. Dia pasti Yesungku, _my sweetheart_, kekasihku yang sangat aku rindukan. Apa dia menyadari kedatanganku hingga dia beranjak dari duduknya? Eh, dia akan menengok ke belakang.

"Siwonnie," suara lembut itu, senyuman manis itu. Benar. Dia Yesungku. Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"_I miss you so much,"_ ucapku dan Yesung hanya terkekeh sambil membalas pelukanku.

"_I know, and I miss you too," _balasnya.

Ku renggangkan pelukanku dan langsung mengeliminasi jarak wajahku dan wajahnya. Ku cium bibir _plump_ milik kekasihku yg sudah lama tak kurasakan. Yesung hanya pasrah dan membalas ciumanku. Kurasa dia juga merindukan ciumanku. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ku gerakan bibirku dan mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya Yesung sangat menikmati ciuman ini. Ku beranikan diri menggerakan lidahku di bibirnya meminta akses memasuki gua hangat nan manis miliknya. Yesung dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya memberiku akses untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ku masukan lidahku dan mencari teman untuk bergulat. Ketemu. Kulilit lidahnya dan kuhisap. Yesung tidak mau kalah. Dia juga mencoba mempertahankan lidahnya. Kulilit lagi lidahnya dan dia hanya pasrah membiarkanku berbuat sesukaku. Hingga beberapa menit kami berciuman akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen membuatku harus rela melepaskan bibir manis Yesung.

"I love you," bisikku sebelum memeluknya lagi.

"I love you, too,"

Fin

FF macam apa ini..  
semoga suka..

-Choi Kira anak Yesung dan Siwon yang manis, baik hati dan tidak sombong yang sedang berjuang merebut cinta Onew dari Minho-


End file.
